This invention relates generally to container hangers and pertains more particularly to hangers for use in instances where a retailer wishes to display an article in its container and provides a lid for closing the container.
FIG. 1 depicts a display arrangement common in retail establishments, where display shelf 10 supports container 12 having open end 14 permitting viewing of an article 16 within the container. Container closure lid 18 circumscribes the closed bottom of container 12.
Two drawbacks attend such display arrangement. Firstly, closure lid 18 frequently becomes separated from container 12, and need be found or replaced by checkout counter personnel. Secondly, given that closure lid 18 is disposed about the closed bottom of container 12, a tilting of the container and displayed article is at hand, giving rise to less than desired display aesthetics.
The present invention has as its primary object to overcome the foregoing drawbacks in the display of an article in its container with the container lid disposed about the closed bottom of the container.
In attaining this and other objects, the invention provides a hanger for the display of an article container having wall structure extending from a floor of the container to an open end permitting viewing of the article and a lid for the container; the hanger comprising: a hanger portion; and a support portion depending from the hanger portion and having a first course extending transversely forwardly of the hanger portion, a second course defining a bend continuous with an end of the first course, a third course extending transversely from the second course toward the hanger portion and continuous with the second course, a fourth course extending transversely rearwardly of the hanger portion and a fifth course extending downwardly from an end of the fourth course, the first and third courses defining a slot therebetween having one slot end closed by the second course and a second open slot end.
The following combination is thus afforded by the invention, i.e., an article container having wall structure extending from a floor of the container to an open end permitting viewing of an article disposed in an interior of the container and lid for the container, the lid being disposed in circumscribing relation to the container at an end thereof opposite the container open end and defining sidewall structure extending from container closure structure and a hanger for the article container, the hanger comprising a hanger portion, and a support portion depending from the hanger portion and having a first course extending transversely forwardly of the hanger portion, a second course defining a bend continuous with an end of the first course, a third course extending transversely from the second course toward the hanger portion and continuous with the second course, a fourth course extending transversely rearwardly of the hanger portion and a fifth course extending downwardly from an end of the fourth course, the first and third courses defining a slot therebetween having one slot end closed by the second course and a second open slot end.
The wall structure of the container is disposed in the support portion slot. The support portion fourth course overlies the lid sidewall structure. The support portion fifth course is in abutting relation to the container closure structure of the lid.